Intermediary
by speedythesloth
Summary: Tidus has returned and life is blissful for the reunited couple. All the evils have been purged, but when Yuna becomes pregnant, she worries that somehow, such peace is too good to be true... and she's right.
1. A long Awaited Serenity

_The plane had been closed off for millennia, and Spira was able to exist in relative peace because of it. Many evils were banished there, and humanity was saved from myriad of terrible foes it had never been aware of, ones that dwarfed the terror of Sin. However, the magic that sealed it was never understood, even by its casters, and one very specific set of circumstances could undo that seal.. and spell Spira's doom. _

* * *

><p>"I'll always cherish you, Tidus!" she exclaimed into his chest. She embraced him tightly- as if to find out how much pressure might make pyreflies come out- and buried her face in his now drenched neck.<p>

"Hey, I'm all wet!" Tidus breathed, more to get her to ease her hold than to show care for her clothing.

"I don't care. You're here, and I'll never let go of you." Yuna replied with a smile, her bi-colered eyes now meeting his. Tidus could feel her heartbeat against his chest, and the smile he wore threatened to jump off of his face. After Yuna's story- the two years apart and Vegnagun- Tidus couldn't help but hold Yuna close for as long as she would allow him, which seemed eternal.

Placing his hands around her waist, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately, like he did in Macalania so long ago. To be able to kiss her, let alone_ touch_ her at all made his heart beat faster than any blitzball game or fight with a fiend could. Her mutual eagerness felt new, just like her appearance and composure, but he knew that this was the woman he had loved and gave his life for. She still hadn't let go of him.

After many kisses and giggles, the couple walked over to the campfire that the old group had sat around two years before. With his arm around her shoulder, they sat around the unlit pile and basked in each other's presence.

"So..what now?" Tidus asked, more to the air than to the beauty under his arm.

"Well.. I've had quite enough _adventure_ these last two years," Yuna began, a nervous smile forming. "I was thinking I'd like to settle down. No duties or people to please.. I'd like to go to Besaid."

"Then let's go!" Tidus exclaimed. He needn't even ask if she meant_ with him_; the two knew that they would never want to be apart again. "We'll build our own hut, and swim in the ocean, and do anything we want, all day!"

The smile Yuna made gave Tidus even more butterflies in his stomach. Despite her new apprearance and confidence, he could see the familiar reserved compsure return, and she nodded happily.

* * *

><p>"And there it is!" Tidus exclaimed proudly. He had hung the last thick rug over their hut's frame (an effort aided by the entire village) and stepped back, hanging his arm on Yuna. She beheld it proudly, and planted a kiss on Tidus' cheek.<p>

"Greetings, neighbors!" Wakka called, interrupting their private happiness. The two had barely had time to themselves these last two weeks- between having to stay in Wakka and Lulu's hut (along with a toddler Vidina) and the whole island still checking on Tidus in amazement of his return, the couple was only a few hours away from being truly alone for the first time since his reappearance.

"Thanks for your help, Wakka," Yuna managed, excusing Tidus' petulant expression. He'd spent plenty of time with Wakka building the hut, and just wanted to have alone time with Yuna.

"My pleasure! I just wanted to give you this! Lu made it. It's for housewarming, ya?"

Wakka presented a crocheted moogle, which Yuna accepted thankfully.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be helping with Vidina?" Tidus injected, obviously trying to get his flame-haired friend away.

"I see what you're sayin, brudda. I'll leave you lovebirds to your new place. If you need anything, give us a call, ya?"

"You've done so much for us, Wakka. Thanks again for your generosity," Yuna graciously replied, bowing her head as her old Summoner habits still lingered. He took his leave, and the two immediately entered their new home, hand in hand. It was scarcely furnished for now, but they were too happy with their solitude to care about getting more furniture and decorations for the place. Yuna placed the moogle on the small coffee table that sat before their lone couch, and the only other furniture was the bed in the single room. They finished the hut just in time, as the sun was beginning to fade and retract its brilliant orange plumage.

"Welcome home," Yuna lovingly said, again burying herself in Tidus' chest. Those words meant so much more now.

Tidus moved his hands down to her waist, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"So, Yuna," he began, "Being gone for two years has made me awfully... tired." His provocative grin and fake yawn caused Yuna to blush.

"Watching you men work hard these two weeks has made me also quite... tired," she replied, grabbing his hand and leading him to their room.

After two long years, the fire of their love had only intesified, and the villagers tactfully allowed them their privacy.

* * *

><p>The following couple of months were positively blissful for the Isle of Besaid. Tidus and Yuna were nearly inseperable- when he fancied a swim or a practice game of blitzball with the Aurochs, Yuna would sit on the beach and call cheers to him. When Yuna wanted to quietly read or practice magic, he would sit nearby and watch, entranced in her beauty which had grown even more in his absence.<p>

Rikku had quite unexpectedly allowed them alone time, but Yuna was quite sure certain eye patched machine head was to blame for that.. and Paine wasn't one for big visits anyway. The two were perfectly happy in their isolated bliss, and Tidus constantly asked for stories of her journeys - much to Yuna's enjoyment. To be able to talk about them now without the pain of missing her beloved was freeing, and Tidus listened to every word she said (though sometimes with a sour face at the mention of this "Baralai").

It was a minor shock when Tidus awoke and Yuna wasn't next to him. With a scowl and a yawn, he sleepily got up and called her name, pulling on pajama pants as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm.. in the bathroom" Yuna replied, though somehing in her voice worried Tidus. He opened the door to their small lavatory and found her leaning against the sink, a troubled look on her face. She locked eyes with him, and he recognized fear.

"Tidus, I'm pregnant." she said, more to herself than to him.

Immediately, Tidus' lethargy turned into euphoria.

"Yuna, that's great! Don't you see? Oh my gods.. You're pregnant! Are you okay with that? What's wrong?" he blurted, many things trying to be said at once. His ebullient expression lifted some of the haze from Yuna's expression, but a look of worry still lingered.

"But you're a... aren't you? Are you really real? What does this mean?" she asked, choking up and fighting tears. The subject of him being real or not was about the only one they had not broached since their reunion.

"Real enough to get you pregnant!"" Tidus answered with a cocky grin. He opened his arms and Yuna obligingly buried her face in his neck, squeezing him again as if to test his substantiality.

"Easy there, tiger! I'm here - On Spira. And we're a family now! I know it's sort of sudden.. we are young after all, but there's no Sin or Vegnagun or any monsters that can take our happiness away anymore," Tidus coaxed and, lifting her chin, kissed her gently on the lips.

"I just never expected this to happen. I love you." Yuna breathed, clearly still shaken.

"And I love you, Yuna. I promise you that nothing will get in our way. I'll be with you every single step and we'll get through anything together. For as long as you'll have me."

A smile now appeared on Yuna's face, which reawakened Tidus' euphoric grin. Laughing nervously, they exited the small bathroom and Tidus sat his love on their small couch.

"I think this calls for a little victory breakfast! You sit tight and I'll whip you something up!" Tidus excitedly called as he loudly shuffled through the pots and pans. To Yuna's delighted surprise, Tidus was an excellent cook - years of raising himself trained him to be quite the chef. With her hand unconsciously finding its way to her abdomen, she sweetly called, "How about some of your famous pancakes?"

"Of course, m'lady!" Tidus replied, igniting the oven and preparing the ingredients in their scant kitchen. Watching him happily crack the eggs and mix batter made Yuna's anxiety wane, but the tiniest of knots still lingered in her heart. Could this really be happening? It had to be too good to be true. Her mind wandered for a few moments as she stared at the coffee table, afraid that this was some dream. But sure enough, when she looked up again, there he was, happily pouring batter into the pan and humming the old Hymn.

"You know, we're going to have to tell everyone about this." Yuna stated, her hand still on her belly.

"No prob! I bet the whole of Spira will be lining up to give us baby presents!" Tidus replied, presenting her with two strawberry-topped pancakes. "You and me, ok?"

Yuna happily nodded, and noted his addition of her favorite fruit as she accepted his gift. His expectant look prompted her to take a bite, and her satisfaction with the food he prepared made Tidus' cerulean eyes glow.

"Besides, how crazy could it be?"

* * *

><p>News of Yuna's pregnancy caused an uproar of good feelings throughout not only Besaid, but all of Spira. They had made global news, and were the talk of all the cities and villages in Spira. Rikku immediately came to visit, squealing her excitement in tones reserved for dogs' hearing. Lulu was uncharacteristically chipper, and not a single admirer commented on their young age. The star crossed lovers who defeated Sin could truly do no wrong in the eyes of the public.<p>

In their small hut, now more substantially adorned with gifts from admirers near and far, the couple were joined by Rikku and their neighbors Wakka and Lulu (who had Vidina suspended on her hip).

"Yunie, I'm just so happy for you! I can't believe you guys are having a **baby**!" Rikku squealed, accenting the last word. Though there were now many more seats in the hut, Rikku was content to jump up and down while Tidus and Yuna sat on their first couch.

"Congratulations, you two," said Lulu in her soft viola voice, "I can't think of two people more suited to start a family." This prompted an indignant expression from Wakka, to which Lulu replied, "Dear, marrying you was a surprise to even me. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

Lulu's scarlet gaze, which normally made men straighten their backs and clear their throat, eased Wakka's heart and he returned to his happy composure.

"Have you thought of any names?" Rikku questioned, still doing her characteristic pee-pee dance of joy.

"You're only a few weeks along, am I correct?" Lulu inserted, to which Yuna replied, "Yes, four."

"So I doubt they're thinking of names just yet, Rikku," Lulu said to the golden haired girl, who pouted just a bit.

"You could name him after your ol' pal, Wakka! We been through some stuff, ya?" Wakka joked, making Tidus laugh.

"Now hang on everybody, we just found out a week ago! Besides, if I want a goofy islander boy as a son, I could pick a better name than Wakka!" Tidus teased. Wakka's feign at offense was enough to make Yuna, who had been relatively silent throughout the visit, give out a short chuckle."

"I just can't believe I'm - we're having a baby. 6 months ago I still wasn't sure I'd even see you again," Yuna chimed as she trained her eyes on Tidus, who returned a sickeningly lovey stare.

"Sheesh, no wonder you're having a baby!" Rikku joked, now still enough to sit in a luxurious chair provided by the Youth League.

The four friends spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, and Tidus only left Yuna's side to get her food or do some other small favor. Rikku commented on her want of such a love, which earned her teasing about Gippal, but the subject seemed to sour her mood, and the others digressed. The hut was now cramped with gifted furniture and knick knacks, making for a cozy situation in their previously drafty hut. Vidina was quite the quiet baby, which proved fortunate when Wakka and Tidus were animatedly arguing about who had struck the last blow on Evrae. However, his sudden shrieking (which Lulu deciphered as hunger) prompted the mother to retire to her hut, her husband in tow. It was after dark, and even Rikku was showing signs of tiring.

"Well, it's pretty late," Tidus yawned, with the obvious intention of getting rid of Rikku. The blonde completely missed his sentiment, however, and merely chirped "yeah, I'm pooped!" After a pause, she continued, "Tidus, I really missed you, you know? I missed this. I'm glad you're back."

Such a sober statement from Rikku was quite meaningful to the tanned blitzer, and his previous ire at her lingering faded.

"Would you like to crash here?" Tidus offered, halfway reluctantly. Yuna beamed though, and he knew it was a closed deal.

"I'd love to! That couch looks awfully comfy!" she smiled.

After the trio idly talked and prepared for sleep, Yuna bade her cousin goodnight and extinguished the torches, then joined her beloved in bed. Despite his previous profession of sleepiness, she faced him and found his eyes as bright as morning.

"I can't believe this is really happening," he said for the millionth time, pulling her close and entwining his legs in hers. Once again, he could feel her heartbeat in his chest.

"Is something wrong, Yuna?" Tidus whispered as he ran his hands on her soft cheek. Her eyes met his and affirmed his inquiry, as they always did.

"No, it's not," she began, "It's just that for my whole life, there's been some evil in the world. It's hard to imagine everything will be so easy like you said." she admitted.

After a moment of consideration, Tidus replied, "I know. I'm still shocked every time I open my eyes and can feel with my hands and hear with my ears. But when I look at you, I feel every worry fade and I know that everything is really okay now. And if something ever came up, I'll knock it down right away! We defeated Sin, Yuna! We can do anything in the world!"

Yuna allowed herself a small smile, but gave him another tight squeeze, which Tidus now called "reality checks".

"I promise, Yuna. Nothing will ever get in our way. And soon we'll have a child who won't have to fear Sin or any evil! I'm more scared of being a dad than anything we've done in the past." Tidus admitted. Yuna looked at him in disbelief.

"Tidus, I know you'll be a wonderful father! And I can't wait to see you stare at something other than me for once!" she teased, cupping his face in admiration.

"Yuna, I won't disappear. It's okay to look forward to our life together! I'll be right by your side, every step of the way. You and me, remember?"

After a short moment of thought, Yuna surrendered.

"Promise me." she whispered.

"Yuna, I promise you. Everything's going to be okay." Tidus coaxed. The two embraced even closer, and fell asleep to the sound of Rikku's voracious snoring.

* * *

><p><em>The portal is opening... after one thousand years, I can see a glimpse into Spira.. Yes, I am sure of it. I have not rested. I will never calm until I right the wrong they did... <strong>I will kill them all.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was painful to write because it's all exposition. BUT! Stay tuned for the next chapter, cause some shit's gonna go down! Feel free to leave critique!<strong>


	2. When Dream And Day Unite

Slithering in its ethereal abyss, the creature growled. After an eternity without any use of its senses, the beast suddenly perceived a rhythmic percussive noise... a heartbeat. An evil grin formed on its jaws, and a pinhole-sized window into another world now appeared in its mind ... _the old world. _Laughing now, the wretched being could not help but laugh maniacally as senses of touch, sight, smell, and sound now reentered its consciousness.

_Soon.._

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later<strong>

Rikku's stay had ended up being longer than one night... _much _longer. She had confided in Yuna that Bikanel simply had "no interest for her anymore". Seeing through her cousin's deception, the pregnant woman used her heterochrome stare to ellicit the truth (Rikku folded like a lawnchair).

"It's all that _pedlr _Nhadala's fault! Things with Gippal were going just great, and then she showed up and stole my man!" she whined, throwing one of the donated pillows in a tantrum.

"You and Gippal were dating? You never told me.." Yuna replied neutrally, not wanting to trigger any more ire from Rikku. However, the blonde's face went sour, and she diverted eye contact.

"Well... no. Not really. Not yet, but I just know he was interested in me! Always flirting with me and the like! You know?" she pleaded, as if Yuna could fix the situation.

"Perhaps he's just... friendly," Yuna offered, making sure to have a consoling face. She was being as gentle as possible with her dear cousin, but the girl would not have it. After three months of being moody and repressed, she was now venting everything.

"Just friendly! _So ycc!_ That smarmy bastard took my heart and threw it out in the desert! I never want to see Home again!" she proclaimed, pacing around like a hen. Tidus, who had been a standing by quietly, broke his silence by asking,

"Well wouldn't you like to stay in Wakka and Lulu's place? It's bigger, and you'll have goofy Wakka to cheer you up!" His facade of sympathy was unappreciated by both Yuna and Rikku, and the former motioned for him to follow her outside the hut and said flatly, "Tidus? A word."

Embarrassed, he followed with his head down. Outside the tent, Yuna trained a stern gaze into her lover's very soul and without malice, whispered: "Rikku is my family. Just like how you and this baby are my family. You said you would stand by me, anywhere I go, and I'm going to allow her to stay with us until she feels better. She's obviously very heartbroken, and I'm disappointed in your selfishness!"

Tidus' tail was firmly between his legs. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, I guess I've been hogging you for the last 6 months…" he murmured. He had rarely upset Yuna in their time together, and it was quite a deal when he did. However, Yuna's hardened face quickly softened, and she pecked his cheek, adding "It's okay, dear. You and me, right?"

With a grin, Tidus saluted, "That's right m'lady!"

They entered the tent to find Rikku quickly retreating from the entrance; the Al Bhed had unsurprisingly been eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry, Tidus." she meekly stated, not meeting his azure eyes.

"Rikku, I'm the one who should be sorry. You're a dear friend, and I was being immature. You're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need!" he apologized, flashing his trademark girn to lift her spirits.

"Well now that you guys know, I guess I can stop sulking! Thanks for letting me stay, I've really enjoyed it here." Rikku posited, though a look of sadness still lingered in her eyes.

"Tell you what, champ! Why don't we go to the beach and throw a blitzball around? Some physical activity oughtta get you out of your funk!" Tidus suggested, grabbing Yuna's hand as he did so.

"Sure! Let's go, Yunie!" Rikku excitedly replied as she began to head for the southern beach. Tidus collected his blitzball and headed for the entrance rug, when he noticed Yuna wasn't behind him and staring blankly. Her hand was gently placed on her belly.

"Hon? Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked suspiciously. However, Yuna didn't seem to acknowledge him.

_Was that a kick? It's only been four months…_

"Yuna!" Tidus was now lightly shaking her, wearing a concerned gaze.

"It's nothing. I thought…" she paused, much to Tidus' agonizing impatience. "I thought I felt a kick. But there's no way, I'm only four months along. I'm not even showing yet!" Yuna fretted.

"Yuna, don't worry! I think you're just getting a bit of cabin fever. We've been sitting in the hut for days listening to Rikku mope! Let's go have a nice time at the beach, you'll feel better!" Tidus consoled, placing his free hand on her belly for a short time.

"See? No kicks. Let's go get some fresh air, okay?"

Yuna nodded, but the startle hadn't quite washed off yet. Was she going crazy? It definitely felt like a kick... But then again, what did she know? She'd never been pregnant before.

"Dear, I'm going to see Lulu. Go and keep Rikku entertained, okay?" Yuna murmured with a feeble attempt at a calm face. Her companion wasn't fooled, and only moved closer.

"Yuna, if you're really worried, then we can stay here! I'll rub your back and do whatever you need, okay?" Tidus offered eagerly, but his lover merely shook her head.

"Lulu will know what to say. She's been pregnant before, after all." She then wore a halfway genuine smile and continued, "Don't worry. I'll be at her hut when you get back, okay?"

Tidus scowled, but obeyed his benevolent partner's request. He wasn't one to go against her wishes, despite his concern. However, he knew he would always be just a whistle away. The two departed with a kiss and another of Yuna's reality checks, leaving Tidus' heart heavy with concern. It was just like Yuna to take matters onto herself; he knew that. It was up to him to always offer a hand, even if she didn't ask for it, and keep two ears open for their trademark whistle at all times. Taking a last look over his shoulder, he saw Yuna waving goodbye to him as she ambled over to Lulu's hut. He returned the wave, blew a kiss, and met and impatient Rikku on the narrow path out of the village.

Yuna didn't look back again because she knew she would meet a cerulean stare that would threaten to unravel to façade she had constructed. She knew that playing off the true shock she felt was a dumb move; she and Tidus had given each other full disclosure in their months of happiness, but something about the severity of it prompted the old Yuna to push him away. That she was behaving this way confused her enough, and all of Tidus' well intended consolation would only make her feel suffocated... Lulu would likely have some kind of answer to assuage her anxiety.

She found the mage already outside her hut, as if some clairvoyance had allowed her to expect Yuna's visit.

"What's the matter?" she questioned peacefully.

"Lulu, it's so weird.. and I don't know if you'll believe me.. I'm just so.." Yuna began fretting, but was soothingly cut off by her friend.

"Slow down, Yuna. Come inside. Wakka and Vidina are at the beach, so we can get comfortable and speak in confidence."

Motioning Yuna in a motherly fashion, Lulu sat her friend on a comfy armchair, and occupied the couch opposite her.

"Lulu, I felt a kick. I know I'm only 4 months along, I'm not even _showing,_ but nothing anyone says can convince me that I'm wrong, _I felt a kick._"

The scarlet eyed woman took a moment to think, never breaking her stoic composure. The silence cause Yuna to anxiously fiddle with her hands and bounce her legs.

"I have absolutely no confirmation on this, but," Lulu began cautiously, "The father of your child was, or maybe still is, a dream of the fayth. He seems completely human enough now, but anyway you slice it, he was conjured by some force. This is the first time in history that such a thing has happened, and a pregnancy like yours is completely unique."

Yuna's panicked expression prompted Lulu to soothingly hold Yuna's hand, and she continued, "I do not believe there will be any problems with your pregnancy. However, you will need close monitoring so that we know what we're dealing with as things come along."

When Yuna still showed signs of anxiety, Lulu said, "Don't worry, Yuna. Just because this has never been done before doesn't mean it will end in misfortune. We've done things for the first time in history before, haven't we?" Lulu smiled, which seemed to ease Yuna's heart.

"You're right. And I've still got you guys." _I've got Tidus. _

"That's right, Yuna. One thing is for sure - your child will be very unique in the world of Spira." Lulu sighed, satisfied that she could help her surrogate sister.

"Lulu, thank you. I'll let you know if anything else odd happens." Yuna said, bowing her head as she stood to leave.

"My home is always open, Yuna." Lulu replied, escorting her friend out.

_If the baby is unique, then is Tidus not fully human?_ Yuna mused as she walked to her own hut. Her thoughts were racing, and all the emotional duress made her want to just sleep. Maybe it's just hormones..

* * *

><p>"Yuna, wake up!" Tidus frantically cried, shaking his beloved awake.<p>

Yuna found herself in a fetal position, the blankets all knotted and thrown about the bed. Tidus' face told her something was wrong, and the fear in her heart agreed.

"I was having a terrible dream! Oh my.." Yuna began, but tears burts from her eyes, and Tidus immediately held her close, panicking at his lack of understanding. They sat there for some time; Yuna's tears were rampant despite Tidus' soothing words and embracing. He held her all the tighter, hoping to imbue her body with some peace. After she calmed down slightly, Tidus cautiously asked:

"Yuna, what's wrong? What was your dream?"

The young lady did not respond immediately, as if considering the correct words.

"It wasn't that anything _happened _in the dream," she sputtered, "it was the _feelings. _I didn't see anything, but just felt such... such intense malice! It was like a monster had invaded my dreams with its hate and I _felt _it, Tidus! It was like Yu Yevon!" tears continued to flow, and all Tidus could do was continue to hold her and continue to breathe through her intense reality checking.

"Shh dear, I'm here! You don't need to keep reality checking me, because I'm not going anywhere! I'm human, Yuna!" Tidus consoled as he gently cupped her face which was hot with tears.

"But are you? Are you really, Tidus?" Yuna pleaded, staring into her lover's eyes as if they may fade away again. Instead of fading, they furrowed into a look of confusion.

"Why do you keep asking that? You're pregnant with my child, just like any other human could do!"

Yuna paused and retreated from his gentle hold, squeezing herself as she steeled herself for the information she was about to give.

Hesitantly, Yuna told Tidus what Lulu had said about the nature of Tidus' reality and what it may mean for the baby. He seemed awestruck; the expression he wore was one Yuna had never seen before.

"What if this dream and the kick are related? What if you're only a dream and I'm not supposed to have a baby - or can't?" Yuna panicked.

"Dear, maybe there is some kind of connection to a kick and my _formerly _being a dream... but the dream you just had? It's not like the baby is doing it! I think the stress you're under caused it.. have you eaten since this morning? Lack of food can give you strange dreams too, you know." Tidus soberly replied, still holding her hand. The girl pondered it for a minute, but was clearly still uneasy.

"I think Lulu's right. This child will be special! Because it will be ours! You and me, remember?" Tidus continued, wearing his trademark grin. "Maybe he'll be a superhuman, like in the telesphere shows!" he joked, making a flying motion with his hand. Yuna didn't laugh, but eased a little. Her silence prompted more from her lover.

"Dear, there are too many factors that can explain the bad dream, and it seems my humanness could explain the kick you felt. So there you go! We can't do anything right now, so we're not gonna worry. I'm going to sit you on the couch and make us some nice dinner, alright?"

Yuna's mouth involuntarily curved in a small smile, though Tidus knew the fear was still deep in there. She was so.. _Yuna._

"Alright then, here we go!" Tidus laughed as he spontaneously scooped Yuna in his arms and carried her to the living room. Despite her stress, she submitted a whoop of mirth, and was smiling when her lover sat her on their favorite spot of the couch. Again, her hand unconsciously found her belly.

Tidus prepared smoked fish, which Yuna loved, and the two laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal. Rikku, who had been absent for most of the day (seeing the sand on the beach put her in a foul mood and she left Tidus to commune with Wakka and young Vidina) returned suddenly, and seemed to cheer slightly when she beheld their happiness.

"You two are so annoyingly cute." She pouted as she helped herself to some of the food Tidus cooked.

"Coming from you? Wow," Tidus joked, earning him a playful slap on the arm from the blonde.

The three ate in relative silence; Rikku's uncharacteristic stoicism and unwillingness to speak about her previous mood change dampened the mood slightly, but Tidus and Yuna knew their dear friend needed their company. It was no surprise when everyone retired early, though Yuna sat with Rikku in the living room a while to have "girl time". This caused Tidus to sit on their bed alone, and his mind suddenly began processing what had transpired earlier.

The kick, the dream.. unique child... Very suddenly, he felt and insecurity about his humanness. He hadn't felt that way since his return... "_Cherish me, Yuna" _he had said. It had worked out so far. And that was enough... right?

His stream of consciousness was interrupted when Yuna sleepily entered their room, muttering some apology about leaving him alone. Tidus flashed his grin and merely opened his arms for them to cuddle and sleep. She sure did sleep a lot now... must be the hormones.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Tidus couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore. His hand rested gently on Yuna's stomach, which rose and fell with her deep, sleeping breath.<p>

_At least she's having no bad dreams, _he thought. Unable to overcome his jitters, he stealthily left the bed, sure to leave a kiss on Yuna's cheek. He donned his usual blitzer outfit (he hated doing laundry) and stealthily crept past a snoring Rikku and out the hut.

_I need a walk. I need to think._

He found himself on the cliff where Wakka had jokingly shoved him off 2 years ago, gazing at the star-ridden sky. Why couldn't he sleep? Why was he so bothered by what Lulu had said? Of course he was real! Yuna's pregnant! He felt so silly... There must be some explanation, some coincidence that all of these things happened all at the same time. His thoughts raced back and forth, threatening to derail out through his eyes and fill the lake below him.

Tidus remained in his manic thought cycle until a sudden noise behind him made him jump to his feet. His old guardian reflexes had never left him, after all. Expecting a fiend, he readied his stance for a fight, or maybe a jump into the lake if it was something big. Now fully aware of what lay before him, he saw not a fiend, but a young boy of about 13 or so, with light brown hair and red eyes.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Wha- what the hell?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like cliffhangers! Or mostly me pulling ending out of my ass... Sorry that it's starting so slow, I'm trying to get to the good stuff without rushing and compromising content. Please feel free to leave any critique!<strong> _


End file.
